Vanitas
by azedume
Summary: O inebriante perfume de mil rosas. Você sempre oferece uma chance de redenção, mas Afrodite não é digno dessas coisas. Talvez ela se orgulharia. Sobre vaidade e vingança.


**Usei como base a luta do manga e, eu sei, a obsessão narcisista do Afrodite é bem mais evidente no anime, mas eu quis retratar um pouco disso aqui também. Bons ou ruins, ofensas ou elogios, reviews, por favor.**

* * *

**Vanitas**

_Vaidade fútil_

* * *

**–**

**I**nebriante e venenoso perfume de mil rosas.  
Afrodite carrega a vaidade até no nome. Afrodite. Você repetiu algumas vezes, deixando a língua vibrar numa fricção contra o céu da boca enquanto encarava a massiva cabeleira loura, cuidadosamente amparada por debaixo do elmo. Um cavaleiro que se cultua e, por negligência, recusa sua deusa, não tem o direito de ostentar título algum. Não tem direito de dizer-se defensor da justiça. Mas ele não se importa com essas bobagens.

Afrodite se ama muito mais do que a qualquer coisa. Afrodite não dá a mínima para Atena. E isso te irrita. Isso realmente te deixa irado, não é? Ainda mais você que tanto preza a paz, mas se vê obrigado a lutar e sangrar e fazer sangrar.  
Ele matou muitos, ele matou Deidalos sem o menor pudor; ele destruiu o lugar que um dia foi a sua casa, e você sabe que ele o faria de novo e de novo. Porque Afrodite não se importa com nada que julga estar abaixo de sua beleza – mas ele se esquece que beleza é algo passageiro, não é?

Você sempre oferece chance de redenção, mas Afrodite não é digno disso. Essa é, definitivamente, uma vingança egoísta sua. Uma vingança sem qualquer máscara de justiça.

**–**

Justiça? Justiça de Atena?

Os seus ataques são, a princípio, inúteis. Até mesmo numa situação dessas, você não sabe pegar pesado, não é? É preciso toda a arrogância de um traidor pra te fazer reagir, e mostrar o propósito dos teus punhos. Das coisas que ele diz, a mais repugnante talvez tenha sido sobre te matar sem fazê-lo sofrer. Não é isso que você propôs a si mesmo chegando até este ponto. E se a morte há de vir, você a enfrentará como o homem que sabe ter se tornado.

Veja o lugar onde você está. O ponto a que chegou. Todos que ficaram pra trás, e tudo que te sobrou foi um punhado de mágoa, o gosto amargo do sangue, e a esperança de vitória. Os corpos mortos que sujaram os templos de vermelho dependem da seu triunfo para que a morte deles não tenha sido vã. Se não percebeu, caso perca essa luta, perderá a guerra. Não seja fraco! O seu irmão se orgulharia te vendo titubear? E quanto a June? Não que seu amor seja insuficiente, mas, oh, pobre June. June que desejou ser para você, o mesmo que Perseu foi para Andrômeda. Mas você optou pelo sacrifício e, descartou a possibilidade da vinda de qualquer Perseu. Entregar-se ao monstro, esse é o seu destino. Você escalou esse monte, enfrentando os mais poderosos inimigos. Mas, diferentemente de Andrômeda, você ainda tem a opção de lutar contra a fúria dos deuses sozinho. Em outro caso, o que você haveria de fazer? Fugir de mãos dadas junto da moça que tornou seus dias mais difíceis, um tanto mais doces? Abater qualquer um que se interpusesse entre vocês? Não parece nada mal para um desses romances em que o sentimento platônico é mais forte do que o senso de dever e justiça e, debilmente justifica a covardia. Mas você nunca leu nada disso, não é algo que você sequer possa cogitar. E mesmo que tivesse lido, esse comportamento nem sequer passaria por sua cabeça.

Os seus golpes seguintes são dispersos, e você se arrepende quando o contragolpe vem certeiro. Os espinhos dilaceram sua carne. Destroem sua arma e sua defesa. E é para o chão que você vai. Mas essa é a motivação que te faltava.

Afrodite peca apenas em uma coisa, com toda sua vaidade.  
Ele se deixa levar pela sua aparente fragilidade, a sua baixa patente, os seus olhos carregados de esperança.

Está visivelmente abalado. Antes os olhos estavam carregados de escárnio, mas agora eles apenas temem um poder que desconhecem. E eles estão assim, porque ele sente. Ele sente o seu cosmo – e, talvez, você também tenha precisado passar por isso para senti-lo de novo. Talvez você tenha precisado quase morrer para lembrar que a vingança não é simplesmente dispersar seus golpes menos relevantes e rezar para que eles acertem o inimigo. Você se lembrou de um menino preso a um rochedo, vencendo o mar e as correntes. Precisou quase morrer para lembrar que o seu motivo para viver é pesado. E só te demoras a levantar do chão frio por causa de todo esse peso nas costas tuas. E, então, se lembra que os ventos lhe obedecem a destra. Afrodite ainda está perplexo, em pânico, e por isso recebe a fúria da sua Tempestade sem qualquer chance de resistência.

O inimigo balbucia coisas irrelevantes sobre seus conceitos deturpados sobre justiça, e isso novamente te deixa irado. Mas, por mais centrado que esteja, você é negligente. Distrai-se num segundo de exaltação. E o preço que paga é alto quando uma rosa se aloja em seu peito. Uma rosa, mas não uma rosa qualquer.

Teus ventos o acertam em cheio, e quando o corpo cai no chão, você nem sabe dizer os prováveis efeitos do seu poder no organismo de Afrodite. Mas para ele que, narcisista, julgava a beleza a maior das vitórias, a derrota tornou-o horrendo. Você o tornou hediondo. E a única coisa que pagaria a decomposição dos caprichos fúteis do cavaleiro de ouro, seria ter seu mestre Deidalos novamente.  
Ele mal consegue falar. E você, em contrapartida, mal consegue ouvir. E mesmo se conseguisse escutar perfeitamente o que se passa, não daria ouvidos a um traidor, arrogante, e vaidoso como ele. Não a esse ponto, pois além de ter o ego massacrado, ele já está morto.

**–**

Infelizmente, você também.

Mas não é de todo ruim. Vingou-se. E o gosto é bom. Mesmo sabendo que não é um dos sentimentos mais nobres, a sua carne exulta. Talvez June se orgulharia.  
Você é deixado novamente ao chão frio, vagando entre as mais doces lembranças infantis, esperando pela carícia de Morfeu e o beijo de Tânato. Bravo, cavaleiro de bronze, defensor de Atena mas, acima de tudo, da justiça.  
Boa noite, menino que, no fim, encontrou seu triunfo e provou ter se tornado homem.

Agora você pode descansar e entender que tudo o que fez garantiu um passo rumo à paz que sempre ansiou.

* * *

**Nota:** no fim das contas, uma morte carregada de vaidade.


End file.
